1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display device and an image processing method thereof. More particularly, the technology relates to a high-quality display device with high quality video and high reliability of light emitting elements, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Various flat display devices having improved attributes as compared to cathode ray tubes (CRT), such as weight and size, have been developed in recent years. Such flat display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
OLED displays use organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) to generate light through recombination of electrons and holes for displaying images. OLED displays have fast response speed, low power consumption, excellent luminous efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle such that it has been favored.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) display images by using optical anisotropy and birefringence characteristics of liquid crystal molecules. LCD displays have two substrates on which electric field generating electrodes are formed so that surfaces on which the electrodes are formed face with each other. LCD displays have a liquid crystal material between the two substrates, and change arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules with an electric field generated by applying a voltage to the electrodes to control transmission of light to a transparent substrate, thereby displaying images.
The display devices may be classified as hold type display devices for continuously showing an image for 1 frame and as impulse type display devices for showing an image only during a short scanning time of the 1 frame period.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and the liquid crystal display (LCD) are each hold type display devices, which display images while maintaining the same RGB luminance for the entire frame period.
The hold type of display device generates a motion blur phenomenon because of the holding characteristic.
To solve this problem, a method for reducing the hold time by inserting black data has been proposed, but the method generates flicker and reduces the life-span of the light emitting elements. Also, the method for inserting the black data into the video by determining a still image and video has only limited success in improving the motion blur phenomenon in real video.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.